Disregarded Love
by Hohki
Summary: Belarus's feelings are unnoticed by her brother. But what if they were noticed all along? No sex, just brotherly/sisterly love
1. Chapter 1

Nail marks littered the door. A young ashen-haired girl stood, glaring at the doorknob in her way. "Brother... let me in, brother..." she chanted, hearing his yells on the other side.

Footsteps came closer, and a hand took her by the shoulder, "сестра, please leave Vanya alone, and let's do something together, sister and sister?"

The girl, Belarus, thought for a moment, taking in the suggestions. Stay with brother, or go with sister. "Okay, сестра, I will go with you... but Vanya will marry me..."

"Belarus, come." Ukraine grabbed her hand and dragged her to the living room. The doorknob rattled and a head popped out.

'_Why does Belarus want to marry me, I'm her brother, it doesn't work that way_,' Russia thought, and stepped out fully. Sigh.

He pulled his scarf over his mouth and jumped when he heard footsteps. Russia turned around slowly and his eyes widened when he saw Belarus.

"Brother... come with me, me and Ukraine are doing something family oriented downstairs... and Ukraine wanted you to join us..." she said quietly, navy blue eyes trained on his violet ones.

Russia stuttered out, "A-ah, Belarus, I will pass on this one, but maybe next time, okay?" he turned around, and ran out the house, into the snowy wasteland.

Belarus turned around and walked back to Ukraine who was waiting for her, "He ran away,"

Ukraine's eyes widened and she threw her arms around Belarus, "Oh, Belarus, don't think anything of it, he was probably just stressed out, you know with all the paperwork, he didn't mean anything by it."

"I don't get why brother won't return my love, he just ignores me and runs away, he acts like a total jerk and I don't like it. Sister, tell me why he won't return my feelings."

"Ah, sister, well Russia is your brother, he cannot marry you because, that would be wrong. Brother and sister cannot marry each other. If Russia was a stranger, then you could marry him, but sadly, he is a family member not a stranger we don't know." Ukraine explained.

Belarus thought this over, "I understand, then I will find a way to send him my love, without it being wrong."


	2. Work to be done!

The next day, all the female nations sat in a room together, just chatting about love and everyday stuff. But today was different, today all the females were asking about Russia. And Belarus answered, not like she had a choice.

"Are your feelings getting noticed?"

"Are they returned?"

"Maybe he just loves you as a sibling, not a wife?" Well, that was a new one.

Belarus grunted and stood up, all the other nations standing up simultaneously with her. "Brother will love me and we will have a great family life and live far away in the hills, with pretty flowers and countryside with horses and no one will bother us again!"

Hungary frowned and said in a calm, soothing voice, almost as if talking to a child, "Belarus, you know that will never happen, right? Russia is your brother, he loves you, but not in that way as you intended."

The reality came crashing in, and her whole world fell around her, but she kept a straight face and answered quietly, "How can I make my feelings returned," Seeing Hungary's mouth open, she said quickly, "in a sisterly way."

Hungary smiled lightly and grabbed Belarus's hand, "Come on girls, we've got a job to do."

XXXX

Russia sighed and straightened his scarf. Another world meeting, another day with the annoying, insufferable American. '_Psht, claiming he is always the hero, that he can save you from your problems and bring you out of the dark, seriously, if he can do all of that, why can't he save me from my misery... so annoying._'

As all the other countries came filing in, Russia blanked them all out, '_Before, when Belarus asked me to go downstairs to do something with her and Ukraine, her eyes held a certain happiness. But then, when I answered, her eyes lost that glow, why didn't I just say yes, it could have been genuine._'

Russia sighed and grabbed his Vodka, taking a long drink. Even though alcohol was not allowed at the world meetings, Russia didn't care. If they dared argue with him, they would be lying in a ditch, with their head on the other side of it. He giggled. Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania all trembled and shuffled away nervously, obviously scared.

America jumped on the table and shouted as loud as he could, "I'M THE HERO!" and laughed that joyful laugh he has.

England rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, you're the hero of eating hamburgers alright."

"HEY! You're just jealous of my awesome eating skills when you can't even cook!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY-" "Hehe, calm down guys..."

Russia sighed, '_Yep just a typical day at a World Meeting..._'


	3. Happy Families

"Are you sure he will like this?"

"Oh yeah, sure!"

"..."

Hungary smiled and clasped her hands together, "Okay, now remember what I told you, keep calm, casual and don't go into this marriage stuff, just go easy."

Belarus nodded, "Okay,"

Belarus walked forward towards Russia's room and knocked softly. She jumped from one foot to the other, waiting for the door to open and to see her lovely brother standing there. She turned around and saw Hungary put the thumbs up but widen her eyes and shoot around the corner. Belarus jumped when she heard the door open and a childish voice ring out.

"Belarus, what are you doing here?"

Belarus looked up and broke up the courage of telling the truth, "Hmm, I just wanted to say... I love you, but obviously, if you don't love me as a wife, you can love me as a sister... all I want is my feelings returned and noticed. I just want to feel love..."

Russia froze and looked Belarus in the eyes. '_Oh no, she looks so hopeful... should I lie or tell her the truth?_' He sighed, "Belarus, I have always loved you, but we can't get married..."

Her lips turned into a soft smile, '_He as always loved me. Me?_'

Russia caught himself as thin arms wrapped around his waist. Belarus's shoulders shook and she brought her head up to look Russia in the eyes. "I love you brother, I always have. Now that I know the truth, I can finally be happy."

Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around her, knowing that they can play happy families again...

XXX

Authors Note:

Sorry this chapter was so short! I need to know if you want me to continue this, because I may have some more ideas of the chapters to come! So please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Menacing Aura

The Baltics looked around the corner, surprise written over their faces. Not surprising really.

"Russia... is being nice?"

"Why won't he be nice to us?"

"Maybe because we all left him during the Soviet Union."

"We didn't have a choice. He crossed the line and we had to stop it before it got out of hand!"

"I think it already went out of hand before..."

"Oh shut up!"

"SHHH!"

Russia's eyes turned towards the source of the noise. He let go of Belarus and walked towards the corner. He appeared behind the three and started doing his trademark laugh.

"Kolkolkolkolkol..." A dark aura surrounding him.

Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia started trembling and turned around slowly, eyes widened. They squealed and backed up into the wall, hoping to merge with the wallpaper.

"A-ah, Mr Russia... how nice to see you on this fine day..." Latvia said. Lithuania and Estonia shhh'ed him quickly.

The dark aura deepened even more, "You know that it is very cold and snowy out there, I do not call that a fine day..."

Belarus came out of nowhere and grabbed the 3 of them by the collars. "You better run now, you don't want me on your backs now, do you?"

The Baltic States nodded and ran away quickly. Belarus looked at Russia and smiled, eyes twinkling. Russia smiled back. Not the creepy, fake smile he always has at the meetings, but a genuine brotherly smile. One that means something.

Belarus grabbed Russia's hand – Russia complying. They descended the stairs, walking to the room they knew Ukraine was waiting for them in...

XXX

Wow, I am a fast updater. I guess that's what every reader wants, eh? So here's the next chapter of 'Disregarded Love'. Read and Review and Enjoy! :D


End file.
